tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Annihilator Quest/Spoiler
Preparation It is recommended that you be over Level 120 to succeed. You cannot leave the Annihilation room until you clear a path blocked by two demons. You can only enter the quest room in a team of 4. Be prepared to have a huge supply of Great Health Potions and other aids like several Might Rings and Stone Skin Amulets (only the blocker should use Stone Skin Amulets as the demons' Great Fireballs (GFBs) and Great Energy Beams (GEBs) will not be reduced by SSAs). A Level 100 mage can now complete this quest without having an insane amount of luck. A full magma set, a few Elven Amulets, maybe 5-10 (they last much longer than one would think), and about one backpack of might rings, in use with great mana potions, will allow any mage to gain more mana than is being drained by fire and energy damage. The key is to kill the first demon as fast as possible. The difference between 6 and 5 demons is very important and much greater than one may think. It is also best if this mage goes with other mages and perhaps one knight to block, because a team of all knights and one mage would be too slow for a mage to even cap the amount of great mana potions s/he would need. Important: This quest can only be completed once per day so make sure none else did the quest before you get prepared! Starting the Quest Depending on how long the world has been around relates to the amount of other level 100's. It's good if each player is capable of handling a Demon on their own. The quest is located in the central cave of north Edron, the Hero Cave. First encounter is Hunters outside the cave. Three levels down of Wild Warriors, Demon Skeletons and Priestesses. The fourth level has 3 Dragons. Fifth has 2 Monks and a Hero. Sixth floor first corridor contains an assortment of the Demon Skeletons, Wild Warriors, Priestesses, Monks, and Minotaur Guards. Take a right at the bottom, encounter the last three Creatures named at the north and a Hero spawn south. Go on to the next passages that goes south, across from the Fire Elemental room. Hunters and such are here, and at the end is a door the leads to the teleport room. The four level 100's line up on the designated squares and the foremost pulls the lever. You are sent to a nearby room with six Demons. Two north, two south and two dead ahead blocking the door. They will attack until dead and once they are dead and you succeed, you can enter the door to the reward. Directions and Tips The Setup: The four members of the team must each stand on the four tiles. Once all four members are in place, the lever must be pushed in order to teleport the entire team instantaneously to the dungeon with the demons. Remember, the blocker or highest level should be farthest to the right. The Dungeon: Upon entering you will see many demons. Attack only the two to the team's right side. Make sure the entire team attacks the first of the two demons at the same time in order to kill it as fast as possible. Leader Tip: The leader, or head member, can put the second demon on follow, so that as soon as the first demon is killed, (s)he will move forward one square. This will reduce the amount of potential Great Energy Beams used in a combo on this player, greatly increasing his or her chances of survival. With this trick (s)he will have a smaller chance to get block by Demons' summons. Quick Escape: Once the two demons are dead, immediately run east through the door which will not be locked. Close the door behind you so that stray Fire Elementals and great fireball attacks do not make it through the door. Final Departure: After choosing your reward, go through the teleport that is east of the reward choices. This will teleport you in front of the level 100 door at the beginning of the quest. The treasure room You can only enter this door once, so choose your reward wisely. *Demon Armor (Arm:16) (The third best armor in Tibia) *Magic Sword (Atk:48 Def:35 +3) It's the Sword of Valor. *Stonecutter's Axe (Atk:50 Def:30 +3) You feel the power of this Mighty Axe. *Annihilation Bear '' I braved the Annihilator and all I got is this lousy teddy bear.'' Notes *Attacks from one demon can take from 20 to 450 hitpoints per turn. Six Demons at any time could attack with GFB which may cause around 800 hitpoints of damage. Each player has three demons that can GEB. This means most mages are not likely to survive a powerful combo (2 GEBs and some GFBs for example, which means you have to be lucky to get through, not considering that you might take a very powerful combo causing up to 1800 hitpoints of damage which could kill the whole team) *A recommendation for the leader person (knight is strongly recommended of course), is to have a supply of Ice Rapiers to attack the 2 blocking demons. *Mages could get a SD shot ready before they are getting teleported to the room, so they can shoot it while their Mana Shield is still blocking. *For a good chance of survival all the members of the team can use Might Rings and Elven Amulets that make the damage taken from the demons drop by 25%. You could also consider wearing Garlic Necklace, which reduces Demons' life drain beam by 20%. *On Optional PvP worlds another strategy can be used, if you have an all Druids team. The Druids line up as usual, get a Might Ring and an Elven Amulet equipped and then teleport. When in the room, everybody uses Eternal Winter as fast as possible (don't hold the hotkey though, it will be slower. Be sure to have a Shield and your Rod equipped (and Icicles ready if you don't manage to entirely kill the Demons). *Note: Watch out for not getting exhausted while healing, as you may not attack using melee or ranged (crossbow, bow, etc..) weapon as long as you are exhausted. *The normal strategy is the following order: 3 shooters and Knight blocking (never forget it, the knight must be in the first square, to use the melee) *Another strategy is when the team consists into 2 or more knights, is that the "not blocking" knights, should use assassin stars to attack, because they would get exhausted while using the Uhs and Exori Hur. *Another strategy can be applied by knights, but never tested with paladins and mages. All 4 knights should bring 1 bp of icicles. Blocker may bring fewer because he will be healing more than the other knights, the trick consists on shooting the demons with icicles while you heal, always shoot the icicle when you are full health, with this a team of 4 knights shooting Icicles can complete the quest in less than 2 minutes with a waste of about 350 Great Health Potions on average. *Since the summer update 2008 rewards from The Annihilator Quest are no longer providing best sword and axe weapons for knights. The new implemented quest is being serviced by leading characters and guilds on many servers, therefore new strongest weapons are easy to obtain. In result a crash on the Annihilator weapons value is expected very soon. Video